The Uneventful Date
by Chocoangel
Summary: Miyu knew that Kanata hates people who are not on time but just this time, when she was late, she got something that she'll cherish for life… curious? Read and discover…and don't forget to review…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But this story belongs to me…**

**Summary: Miyu knew that Kanata hates people who are not on time but just this time, when she was late, she got something that she'll cherish for life… curious? Read and discover…and don't forget to review…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. I am back with my fifth story… I hope you all like it…

_**The Uneventful Date(Chapter 1)**_

_Begins here…_

"…_and then Miyu came, being half an hour late, gorgeous as ever, dressed in a white shirt and light pink cherry blossom flower print skirt which reached her ankle. Her smile was intact and hair let down as ever. I am so absorbed in her beauty and she is so absorbed into smiling at me, that none of us noticed that speeding red car which was approaching Miyu with a maddening rate. Then within a second, before I could react and pull Miyu over, that car came and slammed Miyu; blood all over the road and the pavement. There was no way Miyu would have survived. I froze, my feet seemed to have paralyzed, and my emotions were blurring my vision. My beautiful Miyu died right before my very eyes and I could do nothing to prevent it, prevent her agony, my agony. I could have pushed…"_

Sweat tricked down 21 year old Kanata Saionji's face, who had been panting very heavily, courtesy of that terrifying nightmare he just had, right in the middle of the night, that too a day before his girlfriend's and his scheduled date. His disheveled hair had been further messed up due to continuous shuffling on his futon - again due to that horrifying nightmare. His auburn irises were holding an ocean of emotions; the dominant one being fear; fear of losing his beloved. His perfect and pale skin glistened with sweat from the discomfort he was experiencing at every passing second.

Along with the fear, sweat and discomfort; little drops of saline water found their place at the corner of his otherwise sharp and focused eyes. The idea of losing Miyu, his girlfriend of 2 years and a beloved of 7 years even in a dream was scary for him. Anyone who knew Kanata would know that he is a man with immense pride so making him shed a tear due to fear was next to impossible but there was this one plain woman, with her candid simplicity and outlandish smile who did it, that too in a dream…

On another corner of Japan, in Tokyo, Miyu Kouzuki, the 20 year old blonde lay comfortably in her bed; her long silken terraces were spread all over the bed, her angelic and unconditional smile stayed plastered on her face, her pale skin shone in the soft moonlight. She was just so happy before going to sleep because her oh-so-busy-and-perfect-and-non affectionate-antisocial-nevertheless-sweet boyfriend had asked her on a date. He was not to be blamed for the busy part as being the CEO of the prestigious SAIONJI INC wasn't as easy as it would seem. The antisocial part is something that was infinitely slowly changing but the non-affectionate part is something that was embedded into him so it couldn't be helped and she was already used to it. In short, perfection was an understatement for this brunet haired Adonis of modern world…

(A/N: I know I went overboard with describing the two but it couldn't be helped….)

Back to Kanata, his heartbeat was doing cartwheels inside him. With a quivering hand, he reaches for his blackberry and hits his only speed dial number. Before the number could get connected, he abruptly disconnected the call. Pride was a big problem Kanata had and he knew it. He was the son of a monk and even though he stayed away from all the spiritual business, he knew frequent bad dreams always meant something. Over the time, Kanata was afraid to talk to Miyu, then was afraid to smile with Miyu, then was afraid to confess to Miyu, then he was afraid to kiss Miyu and now when Miyu was finally his, he was afraid to loose her…

Back to Miyu, her smile flickered and she woke up. Being awake on this ungodly hour never feels nice. Rubbing her groggy eyes, she glanced at the clock and saw it slowly ticking to 2:30A.M. She picked up her phone, lying on the nightstand and stared at it with avid anticipation as if waiting for a scheduled call. Call it déjà vu or something…

*****L A T E*****

Morning comes and both of Kanata and Miyu, in their respective dwellings began their day; the former very somber from lack of sleep, the latter very excited for time to tick to 5:00pm when she'll leave her home to her destination, a posh restaurant, where Kanata had booked a 'table' in advance.

Miyu was feverishly shuffling through her wardrobe for the perfect outfit and as soon as her eyes landed on her cherry blossom printed skirt, she knew she found her perfect dress. She coupled her skirt with a plain low neck white shirt and white stilettos. To give herself the final touch, she applied a light pink lip stain and wore a simple silver chain. Impatience was overcoming her excitement and when the clock on the mantelpiece chimed to 5 O'clock, Miyu was just so glad. Just as she was about to leave her room and descend downstairs to bid adieu to her parents, her mobile rang…

"Hey Miyu, ready for the forbidden date?" It was Nanami.

"Yeah and I got to hurry Nanami, Bye" said Miyu and disconnected the call and on having second thoughts, switched off her phone and dropped it on the bed as she knew that the over-sneaking friends she had would keep on calling, texting, and such throughout their date.

After all the drive careful and be safe warnings from her parents, Miyu finally made her way to her car. She was running 15 minutes late, but this time, Miyu had planned her schedule in a way which would not make her late under any situations… or so she thought.

At the same time in Heiomachi, in a temple, the protagonist of the story looked as though someone close to him had died. In fact there was a ferocious turmoil inside his head debating for or against him canceling the date. After the battle, finally his heart won; it was right for the heart to win as Miyu had been his girlfriend for two years and still they only had a handful of memories together. Deciding against his good decision, he stood up and dragged his feet to his room where he changed to a simple jeans and a v-neck white shirt. Hoping that Miyu would be on time and that too safe, he left the comfort of his house…or so he thought.

*****L A T E*****

"Damn! Damn! Damn it!" exclaimed Miyu as her eyes became glassy with tears, seeing the huge line of vehicles lined in front of her car. There seemed to be a very uneventful traffic blockage, which looked as if it would take days to clear.

"Kanata is going to be so mad and I'll have to wait for another two or three months for having another date… why is god so unfair…" Finally the tears dripped, non-stop and to add to Miyu's woes she, for the first time in her life, left her mobile at home.

The last time, and the time before and even before; every time when she was late; Kanata had lectured her, scolded her and above all got a bit disappointed by her late arrival.

"This shouldn't be happening" lamented Miyu, "No phone booth around, no train station around and the road is blocked" It had already been two hours and a half of her being stranded in the traffic "what will I do"

They were supposed to meet at 7:00PM sharp but it was already 7:45PM and after four glasses of strong coffee and 45 minutes of wait, Kanata's anger ebbed away to be totally replaced by fear. His nightmares and the fact that Miyu was not such a person who would keep someone waiting for her for such a long time… She was generally always late by 15 – 20 minutes but 45 minutes was something to worry about. To add to his woes, her mobile was switched off and the voice of the annoying waiter who returned again and again for an order was thoroughly pissing him off. When he was not able to take it anymore, he called Miyu's dad.

"Hello there Kanata, how are you? And has Miyu reached?" asked Yuu Kouzuki in a single statement.

"Miyu left home, when?" replied a Kanata who seemed to have lost his spine and didn't care to reply to Yuu's niceties.

"She hasn't reached? Why? She left at about 5:15" said Yuu who now was petrified at the thought of something bad happening to his precious daughter.

"Thank You Uncle, I'll call you as soon as she reaches" and Kanata hung up.

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hey there, I thought of making it a one shot but on second thoughts, as I oh-so-desperately wanted to post a story, I wrote this piece of crap, ok not actually crap but…

Thanks to all the reviewers of my previous story and an advance thanks to those who read my new story…

Dear readers, please drop in a review that will make this fic a little more better…

Thank You all….

**P.S. To**

** miyukouzuki5 - ok sis, i think it up too:) thnx**

**CrushedLove - ya its a gir'l world now-a-days. u r right. Kanata was jus trying to make it best for Miyu. Thnx**

**Shenhui - thnx for liking it.**

**review maniac!- ah so are you. thnx for the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But this story belongs to me…**

**Summary: Miyu knew that Kanata hates people who are not on time but just this time, when she was late, she got something that she'll cherish for life… curious? Read and discover…and don't forget to review…**

Hello guys and girls. Well here is the super late update… I kind of wrote it in a prose kind of way. I hope you all like it and don't get confused by this new style I am trying…

_**The Uneventful Date**_

_Begins here…_

One never actually knows how little insignificant things like a phone call, a nightmare, or the mere sight of a person can have an extremely calming effect on a person. Well calming will be your everyday understatement if you learned this fact the way the man of the story learned it. Kanata Saionji, for the first time in his life considered a phone call, a phone call from Uncle Yuu asking about Miyu's whereabouts absolutely lapidifying. And the fact that Miyu, damn Miyu forgot her cell phone or left it at home. Whatever the reason was, just one phone call would suffice to his mounting tension, fears and plans.

He never really realized he was this superstitious until today. A stupid nightmare, a mere nightmare had him in a state of unbridled dread. If it weer any other day, he would have been beyond furious to have been stood up but due to that nightmare…Every time someone entered the restaurant, he swore his heart stopped, only to realize it was somebody else and not someone whom he desperately wanted to see. He never liked to be proved wrong, but for once, today, owing to the circumstances, he hoped to be wrong.

And as far as the mere sight of a person part is concerned…

Well, let me tell you the course of events that transpired…

Kanata being Kanata trusted his immaculate logic, which told him that Miyu being the idiot she is, would definitely turn up at the restaurant no matter how late she gets, if she were safe. She might use some of her logic and might end up at his abode, where he had stationed his father, whom he had firmly instructed to let him know, if ever Miyu would turn up there. She might also feel sad(for standing him up) or scared(he knew he wasn't that kind to late comers) and might go to the park where she, him, Ruu and Wanya used to go in the evenings. He got that spot covered via Santa, whose house was just adjacent to the park. She might end up at some of her girlies' place. He had already updated all the girls about the situation and he had them swear that if she turns up at their places, they'll inform him as their first step. He had covered every possible place she might go to and going by his gut feeling, stayed routed on his table.

Almost two hours after Uncle Yuu's call, that made him frantic, he saw her enter the restaurant. Much to his horror, she was wearing the same dress from his nightmare. Her shoulders were slumped, she looked scared and it seemed like she would cry at any instant. Relief as he had never imagined himself to be experiencing washed over him. He rose from his table and…

Meanwhile Miyu, who had finally reached her destination, all tired, worried and scared; hoping that Kanata would still be there to scold her for being extremely late and for having a switch off mobile, that he would be there to throw death glares at her and call her funny names, that he would be there to stop the endless stream of tears that would ensue owing to the unfortunate chain of events.

She enters the restaurant hoping that the only silver lining in today's uneventful date would be there, sitting on the table, angry beyond words, but be there…

And her silver lining was there, looking so messed up yet so handsome, slumped over in the chair, looking as though all of world's worries were on him. A sudden wave of guilt hit her and she was about to rush over when he looked up.

Her feet froze, owing to the intensity of the gaze that penetrated her being. She had expected anger, disappointment but the emotion in his eyes was different, something she didn't know of. She saw him let out a long sigh. She saw him stand up. She saw him take three long strides to reach her and encircle her in the tightest embrace she has ever been enclosed into. She heard him whisper "Thank God" and she mouthed a muffled apology in his shirt. But he didn't reply. He just kept hugging her and it felt so good. She knew about his oh-so-not-affectionate side but this was different. And despite all the warmth, comfort and relief that Miyu was feeling, she knew they've had a lot of audience. She tried to tell that to Kanata. He paid heed to her audience observation only to bend down and capture her lips into a long, passionate and relief filled kiss.

Miyu turned a shade resembling the most endearing shade of crimson. He kissed her without any warning, without any reason (Oh she had no idea about the nightmare now did she?) and he kissed her again and again and yet again. Finally when he was convinced she was real, he let her go. He noticed the pretty crimson shade on her cheeks and noted to himself that no amount of guck other girls put on their faces can come close to the natural beauty that his girl possesses.

He stared at her blushing yet confused face and put on his classic smirk, and stated, "You have some explaining to do, don't you think?"

The pretty damsel had no answer but a faint "Yes".

He led her to their table, made the necessary phone calls, putting all the fears of family and friends to rest. After that he intently listened to her animated explanation of the entire day's events. They ate, she talked, he listened, she smiled and he let out some chuckles at her tales, he paid the bill while she kept on insisting that she should be allowed to pay her part, he ignored her protests and made her sit in his car. He revved up the engine of his car and guided it to Miyu's maternal home. He had a lot of thoughts going on in his head while the blonde was just furious that he made her leave her car in Heiomachi. He broke the uncomfortable silence by asking her whether he could talk to her parents. She being nosy obviously asked him what he wanted to talk about but he being an introvert chose to ignore her queries.

They had reached their destination, Miyu's home. Miyu noted to herself that the lights of her house were on, signaling that her parents had been worried sick about her, despite Kanata's assurance. Well it also meant hat Kanata won't be staying the night at her place. She knocked and the door opened in record time. Her parents rushed forward to gather her in hug. They thanked Kanata for being the gentleman they knew he was.

Kanata asked Aunt Miki and Uncle Yuu whether they would hear him out. They obviously agreed to listen to whatever it was that he wished to say.

Miyu noted Kanata to take a deep breath and ask her parents' consent to marry their only daughter. Miyu was dumb founded, Miki Kouzuki was beyond happy and Yuu Kouzuki was just upset because the time had come for him to give away his precious daughter.

He held her parents' gaze and promised to keep her safe to the best of his abilities; he promised to fulfill all of her demands which he can cater to; he promised to never intentionally hurt her and above all he promised that no matter where there relationship heads to, he would never leave her alone.

Miyu was all teary eyed and her parents were just felt relieved as they would be entrusting their daughter to a man who would love and care for their daughter just as much as they did.

They happily gave their consent; Kanata bowed down and asked Miyu whether she was ready to marry him. She was beyond elated when she uttered a faint YES…

Kanata smiled, turned around, got into his car and went home…

That ends the story about the uneventful date which eventually made a fool realize that nightmares are nightmares and mean nothing…

That ends the story about the uneventful date which eventually led a woman to realize that fate and her fiancé were unpredictable…

That ends the story about the uneventful date which eventually led a lot of people realizing that mobiles are important…

And above all…

That ends the story about the uneventful date which eventually led to the initiatory step of the holy union of two souls… which I can surely say, lived oh-so-happily ever after…

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hey there, I am truly sorry for being out of story writing for like forever… I have a lot of excuses but mainly, God I am so out of ideas…

Well when I wrote the 1st chapter, I didn't go through it and for updating I went through it and gosh, it was so tacky… considering the first part to be tacky, I had to make the second one just as tacky

Hope I am forgiven…

I didn't have the courage to go through this chapter again so forgive all the spelling and grammar errors… and I hope the new style wasn't too much to take.. its my first time trying this style of writing…

Thanks to all the reviewers of my previously flashy story and an advance thanks to those who read my new story…

Dear readers, please drop in a review that will make this fic a lil more better…

Thank You all….


End file.
